


love blossoms (kuroko no basket x reader)

by ilikepotatoes25



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: More tags in the future, and a bit perviness, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikepotatoes25/pseuds/ilikepotatoes25
Summary: when ' random text ' is put at the start and at the end of a sentence its something that the person is thinking. when this '' random text '' is put, means they are talking.thats it! i hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!





	love blossoms (kuroko no basket x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> when ' random text ' is put at the start and at the end of a sentence its something that the person is thinking. when this '' random text '' is put, means they are talking.
> 
> thats it! i hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

‘This is it! I’m ready to do this. I can dunk, I can feel it.’ I move my body at my highest speed. I dribble the ball and start taking big steps towards the basket. ‘First step was good, I have momentum.’ Second step ‘I’m at a perfect distance, time to start my jump.’ Good it was a stable jump I’m mid way there.’ I start moving my hands towards the basket. I just have to keep focused and…’ bam!!! ‘What was that sound?’ I instinctively turned to look. I lost focus and I bumped my head straight into the hoop. I fall to the ground ‘What the hell happened? My head really hurts. Wait, is that laughter?’ I turn my attention to the source of the sound while trying to ignore the pain in my head. ‘It’s a guy. Laughing his ass of, BECAUSE I FELL? WHAT THE FUCK HE’S SUCH A DICK!’ I quickly get up and slowly walk towards him; he stops laughing and stares at my head for a couple of seconds. His eyes widen and then… he starts laughing again! This time even harder! ‘Is he pointing at my head? OK THAT’S ENOUGH!’ I start running to him. ‘I don’t care if I’m dizzy; he needs a good slap right now!’ I stand in front of him, barely able to stabilize myself. I look at him directly in the eyes.  
‘’ WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN SERIOUSLY HURT!’’  
He stops laughing ‘’that was a pathetic attempt for a dunk.’’ He says with the most uninterested voice I’ve ever heard  
‘’what are you talking about that was my best try so far!’’  
‘’you second step was way off, you were too close to the basket and you started moving your hands way too late.’’  
‘’yeah, like you can do better!’’ he sighs and gestures me too give him the ball.  
‘Wait, he actually can? I mean he is really tall and he does look like he works out! Let’s see, maybe I can get some tips from this asshat’ I give him the ball and he starts walking towards the basket. When he got at the three point line he takes his first step ‘his steps are huge! And wait! Did he really start from so far away!’ he takes a second step and I can’t even see how fast he starts his jump. Before I can’t follow him with my eyes the ball was already thru the hoop and bouncing on the ground.  
‘’whoa! That was so fast!’’ I run to him, having completely forgotten my injured head by now. ‘’that was amazing! Can you do it again? This time a bit slower?’’ he looked at me and sighed ‘he sure sighs a lot’  
‘’I’m not here to teach you anything, you are annoying, fuck off’’  
‘’EXCUSE ME!? I’M THE ANNOYING ONE?  
‘’well you are the one screaming all the time’’  
‘the bastard has a point! I need to calm down. I don’t care how good of a basketball player he is, I’m leaving before I loose it!’ I glare at him one last time and start walking away. While I leave I can feel his eyes on me and before I exit the court I hear him say.  
‘’You have a nice ass by the way’’  
‘OK IM LEAVING BEFORE I MURDER HIM RIGHT HERE!!!’ I think and start speed walking to my house. I open the front door and run to my bedroom. I stand in front of the mirror and I see what made the bastard laugh so hard the second time. An enormous bump on my head! ‘I’m done! I just want to sleep’ I think and drop to my bed. ‘What an asshat! I hope I never see him again!’


End file.
